Boarding School
by Winterishness
Summary: Max has to go to a Boarding School with her best friend Iggy. Fax, Nuggy, MaxXOC. R and R. :D Rated T for Safety.
1. First Day

I was running as fast as my legs would carry me. They burned. My life counted on my legs. Thorns and branches dragged across my skin. I tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground.

"Times up." The man said, pulling me up by my collar, and sticking a gun to my back. I screamed.

I jerked up. My sheets and blankets where in a heavy mound on the floor. It was only a dream; it had seemed so real. Sweat trickled down my spin. I dragged my self out of bed and looked at the clock. 6:15. 15 minutes before I had to get up. I looked out the window. The ground was covered in a white blanket of snow. Great.

I walked to the bathroom and stretched. I stripped my clothes and turned on the shower and stepped into it. The warm water felt good running along my back. In a few minutes I stepped out, put a towel on and walked to the closet. I pulled out my school uniform and got dressed. It had a blue jacket, black and red tie, black dress shirt, and a black skirt. To put my own twist on it I but on my black skinny jeans and my black Vans. Walking back to the bathroom, I grabbed a brush and pulled my knotted brownish hair into a pony tail.

I gave my self a once over in the bathroom. Brown eyes, tan face, brown/blonde hair, and a scar on my chin. Yep, I looked like Max. I walked down the stairs and walked in to the kitchen. My mom was standing by the stove, cooking eggs and sausages. Enough to feed an army or a hungry Max and Ella. I never knew why, but I and my sister, Ella, never looked alike. While I looked like my mom, she looked like my dad. Who was now dead.

"Morning, Maximum." Mom looked at me with a smile.

"Morning, Mom. Can you hurry with my plate?" Mom sighed and gave me a plate full of eggs and sausages. I wolfed it down in no time flat. Today, I was going to a boarding school high school. Great, this should be fun. The only reason is because I've been kicked out of every other school by fighting. I was not big on people bullying other people.

"Are you all packed?" my mother broke the silence.

"Yeah." I answered.

She looked at me. "Look, honey, I truly am sorry you have to go to this school. It seems like the only way to get you to stop fighting, but you will get to meet new people. Do you remember Iggy? The boy who lives next door?"

"Well, yeah, he is like one of my best friends, Mom."

"He is going to be attending St. Daniel Academy, as well."

I brightened up. "Really? That's awesome." I guess that it wouldn't be that bad then.

Mom smiled at me having a smile. "His parents think it would be good for him to go to the same school as you, with his… disability."

I laughed at her. Iggy was blind, but he could hear better then anyone I know. "It's not a 'disability'," I made air quotes around the word. "He can hear better then anyone. Its way cool. Are we driving him?"

She looked at the clock. "Yeah, we better get going, grab your stuff." I huffed at her and ran up stair to get my bag. My other stuff had already been shipped out to there. I said bye to Ella, and walked to the car.

I slid in, and saw Iggy start to walk over to the car. His light blue eyes shining and his strawberry blonde hair has still long, about to the middle of his nose. He was cute, but I didn't like him like that. Besides, he had a girlfriend, who already went to St. Daniel Academy. Iggy was wearing the school uniform, for boys it was a blue jacket, red and black tie, and black button down shirt, with kaki pants.

"Sup Max." he muttered as he entered the car.

"Not much Iggy, not much." My mom started the car, and drove off. The car ride was quiet and slow. It was like waiting in line to have yourself executed. So boring. I could not believe my mother was making me go to this school. At least it wasn't an all girl's school. All I knew, though, was that it had grades pre-12 (in the same school and dorm areas), little tolerance of bad behavior, we could not leave the campus with out an adult, and we had classes from 9am to 3pm. The rest of the day would be spent hanging out and relaxing.

I never gave much thought to it, but I didn't think I belonged with people, ever. I felt the same thing with Iggy and his girlfriend. Whatever, if we didn't belong with other people, then we are good together, right? I sure hope so.

I heard my mother say something, but wasn't listening. Then it slinked in, we where there. I looked around. There was a huge iron gate that had the initials S.D.A in big letters, people were getting out of there cars. A fountain the size of five mini vans was in the middle of the court yard, benches rested beside it. The school and dorms where four stories tall. Wow.

"What does it look like?" Iggy asked from the back seat.

"There is a huge iron gate that had the initials S.D.A in big letters, people are getting out of there cars. A fountain the size of five mini vans was in the middle of the court yard, benches rested beside it. The school and dorms where four stories tall. It has sidewalks going around the campus." I told him, he nodded. We got out of the car and walked to the office.

"Hello, welcome to Saint Daniel Academy. How can I help you?" The woman behind the counter sound like she worked at a restraint.

"I need to sign the two children." Mom gestured to me and Iggy.

"Okay, what are their names?"

"Max Ride and Iggy James." The lady behind the counter tipped quickly at the keyboard.

"Ah, yes. Okay Mrs. Ride. You can leave your children here, and I will get my student assistant to walk them to there dorm and show them around." Counter Lady waved bye to my mom and me and her had a never ending good bye, as did her and Iggy. Counter lady called her assistant over and Iggy smiled brightly.

"Yes?"

"Can you show Miss. Ride and Mister. James to there dorms please?" Counter Lady's smile faded.

"Yes ma'am." As soon as we were out of the room, she squealed. "Iggy! I'm so happy to see you!" Nudge jumped in his arms.

"I'm happy to see you to, babe." He hugged her tight and shared a quick kiss before she pulled away.

"Max, I'm happy to see you to." She hugged me to. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm happy to see you to. So where are the dorms?" she laughed at me.

"Let's see," Nudge looked at the little sticky note Counter Lady had given her. "Iggy, yours is dorm 306, Max yours is dorm 309. Max you're rooming with me, Iggy is rooming with… Fang." She laughed a little.

I looked around the room. A couple was making out in the corner. The girl had bright red hair a slim figure. She looked like a freaking stick. The boy had black hair and black eyes. He was tall; about as tall as Iggy which was 6'3, he looked good in his uniform. The sleeves where pushed up his arms, showing muscular arms. The girl moved down to his neck, away from his lips, and he looked right me and smirked.

I blushed and averted my gaze to two little children fighting over something. They looked like angels, and they had to be brother and sister, with their blue eyes and blonde hair. I laughed as the girl started to fake cry, which got the boy to feeling bad and he gave it to the girl. She smiled and trotted off, followed by the brother.

"If you guys want I will take your rooms. Its not that much trouble, since Iggy is, like right next to us." Iggy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sure." I was following them. I was about 5'10 and Nudge was the same height as me. She had uncontrollably curly black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. Yes, she was black, if you have a problem with that, then stop reading this. I was looking at the ground until I ran into something hard. Great, my first day and I run into a wall already.

I looked up to see where Nudge and Iggy walked. I didn't run into a wall. "Uh, hi." I laughed nervously.

"Hi." It was the boy who was making out with the red headed girl. I felt a bolt of electricity when our eyes meet.

I looked for my friends. "I need to go find my dorm, so c'ya later." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I could help you. What is the dorm number?"

"306." I looked around and saw his girlfriend talking to some blonde girl.

"That's right next to mine, come on." We started walking side-by-side. He was really cute; to bad he had a girl friend. His black hair was covering his left eye; he had snake bite lip rings.

"I'm Max." I said.

"Fang." The name was so familiar.

"Have we met before?" I oh-so stupidly asked him.

"I would remember if I met you be for, trust me," I blushed. "You really do blush a lot don't you, Maxi. And here -"

"It's Max." I interrupted him.

"I know," Fang smirked. "And here I thought you were too strong to think anything like that."

How did he know I thought he was hot? "You have no idea what I am thinking." I snapped.

His smirk grew wider. "Are you sure? I think you're pretty cute you're self." I blushed. Again. Why was I blushing so much? I was Maximum Ride for God's sake; this was getting weirder by the minute.

"Oh just shut up and tell me where my dorm is." I snapped at him.

He chuckled; it made me think I was in heaven. I fell against the wall; I was having flashes of pictures in my mind. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, those two little kids I saw, and I were all flying. Fang had pretty black wings.

I gasped and my eye's fluttered open, to see Fang looking at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I… I don't know. Just take me to my dorm." Right after I said the, he picked me up and walked two doors down from where we were and opened it. I heard a squeal and Fang mumbled sorry, the door closed then another open.

My head was pounding so hard I started crying, and I never cry. Ever. Fang set me down on a bed and went and locked the door. Probably so his girl friend wouldn't walk in and think he was cheating on her.

"Max, Max open your eyes and look at me." He had a worry tone filled in with his monotone. I opened them and looked past my tears. His eyes looked into mine. He hugged me. I felt electricity flow threw me.

I stopped crying long enough to mumble into his neck. "Thank you, Fang. Why are you being so nice to me, we just met?"

Fang pulled back and looked at the bed spread. It was black. "I just felt like it was the right thing to do, I guess." I heard a knock on his door then Iggys voice.

"Uh, Max, can I come in?"

Fang looked at me and I nodded. He went and unlocked the door; Nudge was the first to run in and hugged me. "Ohmigod, Max are you okay? When Fang came in, I was… Iggy had… um." I laughed at her.

"I think I will be just fine."

"I think that since, you know, Max has gotten to know my roommate better then me in the past five minutes," Iggy said. "I should introduce myself. I'm Iggy or Ig." He put his right hand out.

Fang took it. "I'm Fang. Nice to meet you, Iggy. And I was just showing her to her room. Okay? Nothing happened."

Iggy chuckled. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Oh, and I'm blind, just a btw thing there."

"I know."

"How?" Iggy looked astonished. I laughed at him.

"Your eye's, although you're hair covers them, I can still tell by the color."

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Nudge asked, walking over there and locked there fingers together. I walked and stood by Fang.

Fang was about to answer when his girl friend walked in. "Oh, Fangiepo there you are," she hugged him. Her skirt was a bit too high up, and when she stood on her tippy-toes to reach him, it almost showed her butt. How classy. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"I was showing Max to her room." He gestured to me.

The Red Headed Wonder had a look of disgust on her face when she saw me. "Then why is she _here_?"

"I was showing her friend to this room, which _is_ here." Nudge told her in a snooty voice that made me hold in a laugh.

"Whatever. Just leave." I wanted to slap her.

"I can stay if I want. Iggy is my friend, if you know what that is, and he needs our help unpacking." I smirked at her.

"Why would he need you're help?" Fang had gone to the bathroom. The Red Headed Wonder walked up to Iggy and pushed him against the wall, with a flirtatious smile. "I could help you, ya'know." Her fingers where walking up his chest.

"Well, for one he is blind, and two I'm his girl friend!" Nudge pushed her and got between them right when Fang walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was being nice by offering to help him with his unpacking and the girl pushed me." The Red Headed Wonder started looking innocent.

"Yeah a little too nice." Iggy muttered.

"Right." I laughed. Her head snapped over to me.

"Just help him unpack and leave. We have to get ready for dinner. Lissa, I think you should go and get ready to, its in a hour, and your dorm is pretty far away," she nodded and kissed him. I wanted to kill her. "Love you, bye."

"Love you to, Fangiepo. Bye." I watched her stare down me and Nudge when she walked off.

"Well, we should hurry up and get me unpacked. Would you like to help, _Fangiepo_?" Iggy asked, chuckling.

"Why not, _Iggiepo_." I laughed. We started helping Iggy unpack and it only took about fifteen minutes; then Nudge and I walked back to our dorm to get ready.

At dinner I noticed the clicks. The Jocks and Cheerleaders sat in the front, which were three round tables pushed together. The Emo's sat in the back left hand corner. I watched as Iggy and Nudge walked to a table. Iggy had already met most of the people at this school, by hanging out with Nudge all the time.

I scanned the crowd. If I sat with Nudge and Iggy, I wouldn't fit in with there friends, they are more of skaters. I saw Fang and Lissa sitting with the Jocks and Cheerleaders, Fang saw me and gestured for me to sit with them. So I did.

When I sat down I gave Lissa a huge friendly smile, and it made her so pissed off. It was hilarious. Me and Fang started talking about how he looked gay.

"I think you look about, uh, 60% gay. At lest you would in skinny jeans." I laughed at his expression.

"I have skinny jeans. I'll wear them tomorrow, after classes are over." He grinned. "What about without the skinny's?"

I looked him over. "About 45% gay."

"That's all, 45% gay? Ole' Fang here is about 100% gay." A boy butted in to our conversation. He was tall, not as tall as Fang but tall. He had light brown eyes and Justin Beiber hair.

Monotone Fang was back. "I'm not as gay as you are, Cody. At least I've been laid." I chocked on my soda, Fang gave me a weird look.

Cody snorted. "By who?"

Fang pointed towards a crowed of girls. "Them." I couldn't believe it. He had had sex with all those girls, good lord there where at least seventeen or eighteen.

Cody ignored his, and turned to me. "Hey, I'm Cody."

"I'm Max." I looked at his smile and thought, _He's cute, I wonder if he's single?_

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah." I gave him a flirtatious smile.

Cody gave me one right back. "You're boy friend must be a bite mad, that you have to go to a boarding school and all."

"I don't have a boy friend."

He looked me up and down. "Do you want one?" I giggled and glanced at Fang. He was staring at me with his black eyes, and looked like he wanted to strangle Cody.

"Maybe." After saying that, I stood up and walked away, swaying a little. I turned to see if he was looking at me. He was, and so was about every other guy at that table and even some at the Emo's table. I giggled. I dumped my tray and walked towards Iggy and Nudge.

"Hi Max." Nudge said happily.

"Hey, Nudge. Ig."

"Yo. Dude, it's cold." He shivered. Nudge scooted closer to him. His smile widened and he put his arm around her neck.

I got a weird look form a guy who was sitting across from us. Then his gaze shifted to me in another way.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped at him.

"Okay," he got out his phone and took a picture of me flipping him off. "Perfect." He laughed.

He had a beni on and was very hot. Looked almost emo more then skater. I looked him up and down and smirked.

"Hey Nudge, I'm beet. I'm headin' to bed. Night," I looked at the skater boy. "Bye." I gave him a flirty smile and walked away.

This will be fun.

**A/N: Awesome right? No flaming comments. Fax is coming, I assure you of that. Maybe some more Lissa drama. R and R, guys and gals. :D-Winter.**


	2. Purple Skinny Jeans

**A/N= Hey Guys and Gals! I know it has been a while, but I use the school wifi and it is being a major douche bag towards my computer. Right now it is 4:25 AM and I am updating. I know wierd, right? Also I am listening to Paramore. :D So read on and enjoy the Max awesomeness!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Opening my eyes slightly, the sun poured its bright rays into them.

"Nudge, turn it off." I wined and rolled over.

"Max, get up. We have to get ready for class, and besides, a boy slipped a note under the door asking you to meet him for breakfast. It's Cody." I shot right up, not even caring about the fact that I was just in my underwear.

"Max, meet me at the table we sat at yesterday. I'll be waiting. ;)" I read it out loud so Nudge wouldn't have to look over my shoulder. She giggled happily.

"Oh my god, Max. You have a date with one of the hottest guys in like the whole school."

I looked at her laughing. "What about Iggy?"

"Err, that's not the point. Iggy is super hot, Cody is just hot."

"Whatever you say, Nudge." I smiled and walked to the bathroom, took my shower, and got on my uniform. I looked like a brown-haired Barbie. I looked for Nudge, but couldn't find her. I sat on my bed and slipped on my black Converse, grabbed my school bag (which was SpongeBob SquarePants, you never get to old for classics.), and walked out the door. The halls were painted a tan, with maroon crowning.

The room next to us was Iggys; the door was wide open so I looked in. Nudge was sitting on Iggys lap, her forehead resting against his, looking into his sightless blue eyes. "What I wouldn't give to see you." He mumbled.

"Iggy, I love you. Even if you are blind, I will always be in love with you." She whispered breathlessly.

"Okay, that is enough of the mushy stuff, please. I'm back in the room." Fang groaned, ruining a great moment.

I gaped; all he was wearing was a towel. He had perfect abs, all the way down his stomach. His chest was bear. I wanted to jump on him right then and there. Fang looked at me staring at him. "Like what you see?" He had a wicked grin on his face.

I quickly snapped out of it. "No, put some cloths on. Jeez." Shielding my eyes like a five year old does when he is playing hid-and-go-seek.

Iggy laughed. "Wait a minute, is he naked?"

"No, no he is not." I threw a pillow that was close by me at him.

He just laughed and picked Nudge up bridal style and started carrying her down the hall. "We'll be at breakfast. Good luck with Cody, Max." Nudge called, waving at me.

"Okay, thanks." I waved at her. I took on more look into the room, Fang was in his boxers now. Damn, he was sexy. I blushed and walked to the cafeteria. I really wish that Fang would dump Lissa. He is way to hot for her.

Ya'know that feeling I said I got about me, Iggy, and Nudge not fitting in with other people? Well, I get that same feeling from Fang. A shudder ran threw me and I sighed. This was a really weird feeling, you wouldn't even know.

I walked into the doors and instantly heard the morning buzz of sleepy students. Looking at the table I sat at yesterday, I saw Cody there. He was wearing his uniform, looking really hot. I walked over there, my long straight hair slightly swaying with each step.

"Hey, babe." He smiled.

"Hi Cody." I looked at him with a flirtatious smile again.

"So what about that offer?"

"What offer, Cody?" I asked, playing dumb.

That just made him grin like a hot idiot. "The one about you having a boyfriend. Do you still want one?"  
>I was about to answer, but Fang slid his chair out loudly. A bit to loud. "Hey, Guys, how's it going?"<p>

I glared at him. "Anyway. That would be great, Cody." Cody locked eyes with me.

We sat there for a few moments when the bell rang for first block. I sighed and grabbed my bag and took his hand. "What is your first class?" he asked me.

I took the crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and looked. "English." He smiled and told me he has that to. I grinned and we started walking to class.

As it turns out, that is the only class I have Cody in. All of the other classes I have that skater boy in, his name is Jerry Craig, but he likes Craig better. He has long hair under his beni, its black, and he is Indian. Not from India, but like, Native American. Craig told me just about everything about him except that he likes long walks on the beach and what his Sign is. I think he would have, but the finale bell rang, and I ran out of there and to Fangs dorm to see him in some skinny jeans.

I walked to his dorm and knocked slightly. I heard a grunt, and then a muffled, 'Come in.' I opened the door to see Fang, squeezing into some dark purple skinny jeans. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, he had finale gotten them over his butt. I stepped back and looked at him. His black hair was straight, and a little spiky in the back, he had on a v-neck Black Veil Brides shirt, his purple skinny jeans, black converse, and one of those gloves that is striped and goes up to your wrist.

"Oh my god, you look like a. . . Hot Emo." His smile made him even cuter. "Wait, what brand are those pants?"

"Err, I think Bull Dog. Why?"

"I have those same exact ones."

"Omg! Go put them on we could like so be Twinkies." Fang said in a gay voice. I did. We started walking to the place where people hangout, I saw Cody on the way.

"Hi Cody." I giggled.

"Hey babe," He looked me up and down, and then looked at Fang. "Wait, are you wearing the same pants?" he laughed.

"You know it." Fang said. "And they are very comfortable, if I do say so my self."

"Well then. Max I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends over there." Cody pointed over to all the jocks and preppy cheerleaders.

"Eh… Fang was just about to go over there and try to be emo. I wanted to watch, so I'm good." I laughed. Cody shrugged and walked off.

"You only like him for looks, don't you?" Fang asked, while we were walking over to a table.

"Kinda, that's all I really know about him. It would be nice to get to really know him. Are you going to go over there?" I laughed as he strutted over there.

I could hear every word they said. "Yo." Fang said, leaning against the wall next to one boy.

"Um, hi?" the boy had deep blue eyes, black hair with dirty blonde streaks in it.

"Fang." Fang stuck out his hand.

"Greg." They shook hands. "So, why are you over here?"

Fake hurt filled his eyes. "What, am I not wanted?" I laughed.

"No, but you are normally hanging out with the jocks and preps." Greg said in monotone.

"So. People can change, can't they?"

"No. Not really. So that girl you're hanging out with, is she single?" I almost chocked on my Coke.

"Kinda." Fang grinned.

"It's a yes or no question." Greg said.

"Yeah, she is single." I jumped from the chair and walked over to Fang.

Greg smiled a flawless smile at me. "Hi. I need to go and, um… Do my homework and I need Fangs help. Bye." I waved and walked off with Fang. Sighing I turned and looked at him. "Why did you tell him that?" I hissed threw my clenched teeth.

"Because I don't like you going out with Cody, he is a dick." Fang hissed back.

"It doesn't matter what you think," my heart sank a little at the words I just said; I have no idea why, "I just met you! You may thi-." I collapsed. I was grasping my head. Flashes of color rushed threw my head. I saw a wolf type thing running towards me, his eyes burning with rage. I saw Fang come up and hit him in the back of the head, blood rushed from the wound. I gagged. Fang rushed to me and looked me in the eyes, his lips crushed against mine.

I came back to the real world and saw that I was in Fangs room. He was looking at me in a very concerned manner. My head pounded and I was crying again. He pulled me into a hug, I sobbed against his shoulder for what seemed like forever. His neck smelt good, although there where little red marks, from Lissa probably. His scent was like a minty chocolate.

"Fang, what happened?" I asked, my voice broke.

"I have no idea, Max," he sighed. "I think you might have to stay here tonight, though." Fang chuckled.

"What, why?"

"Um, Nudge and Iggy are in your room, and there is a sock on the door. You know what tha-"

"Yes I know what that means. I hope they stay off of my side of the room." I cut him off. They were getting busy in my room. I turned to look at the clock, twelve fifty-three. "Great, now where am I sleeping? Iggys bed, right?" I tried to get up, but Fangs arm was still around my waist.

"Ya'know, there is room in my bed." He said while wiggling his eye brows in a suggested manner.

"You wish." I hit him in the arm, making him let go, and walked to Iggys bed. This is the first time I really got to look at his room.

Posters of many bands covered the walls, like Black Veil Brides, Hawthorne Heights, My Chemical Romance, and Green Day. A British flag hung over Fangs bed along with pictures of him with five other kids, and some anime drawings he must have done.

I slowly slid under the covers and got warm. I was gazing at Fang while he was getting ready for bed. I really don't know why I felt so strongly for him, he was so charming and, well, horny I bet. I laughed as I saw him trip over some shoes and curse under his breath.

Watching him, I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N= Short, I know. The next chapter will be way better. And Thanks to those of you who are reading this, and who reviewed! I love the reviews, I hope there is more. Btw I'm not going to be one of thosse shitty writers who just give up a story in the middle of it and piss people off. I will finish all of my stories, promise! ~~Winter**


	3. Roommate Terror

Someone was banging on the freaking door at, I turned towards the clock, 6:50 am. I didn't have to get up until 7.

"Fang! Open this door right now! FANG!" I opened my eyes a little more. I remembered where I was. Oh shit. I shot up and ran over to Fangs bed.

"Fang, wake up. Fang Lissa is out side the door. Fang!" I finale slapped him, and made him wake up.

"Five more minutes," his eyes opened a little. "Wait, Max? What are you doing here? Oh shit." He jumped up and yelled 'just a minute.'

"What do we do?" I asked panicked.

"Um, go take a shower, I'll tell her it's Iggy. When she leaves I'll tell you to come out. Okay?"

"Okay, but stay out of the bathroom." I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I heard the door open and close.

"Where were you yesterday, Fangiepo?"

"I was, uh, with M-Max, why?" Fang stuttered.

"You where with _her_? I hate her; she is such a little… Slut. She is only trying to get in your pants." I let out a laugh and clamped my hand over my mouth. I glanced at the shower and thought, _what__the__hell?__I__need__a__shower._I undressed and slowly got in. I looked around for some shampoo and saw Axe.

"Yes!" I giggled under my breath. I love all kinds of Axe stuff. Except the chocolate. That's just nasty. I did what I had to in the shower and got out. I heard talking coming from the room and sighed.

I put on the clothes I took off and closed the toilet set and sat down. Finale after about ten minutes I heard the door close and a knock on the bathroom door. "Max, she's gone."

I opened the door and walked out. Fang was only in his boxers. "Err, where are your pants?"

"I just took them off so I could take a shower. Did you take a shower?" He asked picking up a strand of my wet hair.

"Yes, yes I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get dressed." I pushed past him, opened the door, and walked to my door.

I knocked slightly and the door opened. Nudge was still in her pajamas and her hair was in a rats nest on top of her head. I looked at Iggy who was lounging in her bed with a smug grin on his face; I didn't want to even think about what they could have done last night. "Oh, hey Max." Was all she said.

"Oh, hey nothing, you two got busy last night, and I really hope you stayed off of my bed. I have to get dressed, you might want to too. Class starts in like, fifteen minutes." Nudge shrugged then kissed Iggy good-bye. Although I don't know why, since they where going to see each other in less then ten minutes.

The dresser wasn't even half full of my clothes. I got my uniform on and put some baby blue skinny jeans on under it, my baby blue jacket, and tugged on my completely black All-Star knee highs. I grabbed my back pack and walked to my first class.

I was greeted by a hug from Cody. "Hey Baby. How was your night?" his smile was big.

"Great. Would have been better if you where there though." I lied. My night was perfect all because I was sleeping in the same room as Fang. I honestly have no idea why I was even going out with him, probably because he was just… there.

"Same here." I looked down at his neck and noticed something. "Um, why is there a lot of red hair on you jacket?" I brushed it off and looked to him for an explanation, my eye brow arched.

"Oh, that, I, um saw my sister, and she has red hair." He stuttered, his eyes darting around.

"Mhmm." I put a lazy expression on my face and walked off. I saw Craig, you know, the skater boy.

"Hey Max, how's it going?" He smiled a crooked grin.

"Hey Craig. It's goin' good, what bout you?"

"Same, just working on my home work. So, you and Cody?" Craig's dark eyes darted to Cody and back to me.

"Yeah. He asked, I answered. It was pretty random anyway. It was like, yesterday." I grinned at the expression on his face. I noticed a girl walking over to us. She had medium length hair, a dark brown with natural high lights of red and blond. About 5'4 or 5'3, not really thin, but not really chubby either.

"Hey Craig." She murmured, being shy.

He turned to her and a smile was across his face. "Oh, hey Winter. Whatcha been doin?"

Winter smiled and answered by saying nothing. I noticed that Craig was really interested in this girl, and she was in him.

"Oh, this is Max. Max this is Winter." He gestured to her.

I put my hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"You to." She smiled and the bell rang.

It was now lunch and I went and sat with Nudge, Craig, Iggy, and Winter. "Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good." They all answered at the same time.

"Great." I picked up my burger and ate it in three bites. I picked up the other one.

"Jeez Max, you eat almost as much as Iggy." Nudge laughed.

"So do you, and besides I have PE next and I need my strength." I finished it and started on my fries.

A boy wearing a black beni walked over to our table. "Are you Max?" He asked me. He was defiantly emo.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you see that boy? The one in the skinny jeans," Yeah, that sums it up. "The one with the blonde streaks." He said, knowing my thoughts.

"Oh, the one in the dark orange ones? Yeah."

"He wants to know if you'll go out with him."

"Tell him I will think about it." I mumbled.

"Okay. Oh, and Winter, looking good." He winked at her.

"Hunter if you don't stop I will shove this fork up your ass." Craig said glaring at the boy. All the boy did was wink and walk away.

"Well, that was random." Winter laughed.

"Yeah. So Winter, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a Social with me or something with me." Craig said slyly as he spilt his milk shake on her.

"Oh my god, cold!" She yelped and jumped up.

"Oh god, Winter I am so sorry." He panicked. I grabbed some napkins and started helping her clean up the mess. Craig tried to but it was on her boobs, so little awkward.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," she laughed. "And I would love to do something with you, Craig. Just be . . . More careful." I laughed at her face. He grinned like a fool.

"C'mon Winter, let's go get you some new clothes." I said while pulling her towards the dorms. When lunch is over, they give us thirty minutes to finish getting ready for our afternoon classes. We walked to her room and halted at the door. She fished her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. I looked around her room.

Half of it was covered in mostly Band posters and things that are black: signs, flags, skulls, and things along that sort. Along with a black desk, lap-top, and chair. The other side was pink. Pink posters, pink bed, pink blankets, every thing was pink, even the computers! I looked at Winter.

"You'll never guess who my roommate is."


	4. Fun Time'

**Long time no write, huh? Im so soryy, I really have just been Lazy. Like really lazy, school has been pretty tough though. Im probably going to fail Algabra A1. -_-" Stupid Algabre. Read on, my loves ;)~~Winter**

My eye's studied her room, looking at all of the pink. I shrugged. There was any amount of other girls who loved pink, Nudge was one of them.

"Lissa." Winter sighed. I guess she hated her as much as I did, maybe more.

"I am so sorry." I said, while a little giggle escaped my lips. We slipped into her room.

She rummaged threw her closet, looking for something to change into. "But, can you believe it? Craig asked me to Social!" A huge smile was on Winter's face.

"Yeah, I could tell that he liked you and you liked him. So, he has never asked you asked you before?"

"Well, he has, but every time he would ask things would go really bad. About three day's before you came he asked me at dinner to that weeks Social. Guess what happened." A scowl appeared on her face.

"He spilt more food on you?" I could tell. Craig was so. . . Awkward. It was super funny.

"Yup, roman, hot to. It left marks on me. He spilt it in the same place as he spilt the milkshake. My boobs." I cringed. "Then Lissa came up and asked him, and Fang got all made at him and stuff. It was insane, and let's just say that Craig got his ass kicked for the first time." Winter laughed at the last part.

I couldn't help but marvel at her side of the bed room. She was more like Fang then me or Lissa was. There were Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Eminem, Good Charlotte, and Simple Plan posters all over.

Winter had changed into a plain black tee shirt and changed into black skinny jeans with DC shoes. We started walking back to the Cafeteria, when we ran into Lissa. She scowled at Winter then at me and pushed past us.

"Bitch." Winter muttered under her breath as we walked past her and then clicked the elevator button.

"So, what is Social?" I asked.

"Well, it is different every week. Last week it was a dance. The week before that it was a trip to the mall for about 10 hours. This week it is a movie then a beach party."

"What movie?"

"I think it's going to be a scary movie. Maybe Saw:The Finale Chapter. It's normally Saw movies." She grinned.

"Really? Those movies are really violent." I said.

"I know." An evil smile was on Winters face. I heard a song go off. It was Hero by Skillet. I reached into my pocket and looked at the text.

_Hey.__Wanna __go __2 __Socia l__wit __me? _From Cody.

_Sure! __Meet __me __at __my __dorm __at __5:30!_ I sent to him.

We arrived at the Cafeteria a few minutes later. I sat back down at the table I was at and saw a boy talking to Craig. He was about as tall as Craig, blonde short cut hair, muscular.

"Look Craig, all I am telling you is that she is weird. You're on the football team, date someone like…Gabby! She is a cheerleader!" The boy said.

"What? It doesn't matter if I'm on the football team or captain of the dang debate team; I still am gunna like who I like. Go and sit with the other Jocks and leave me alone, Micha." Craig said to the other boy.

"Hey! What's going on?" Winter asked, being as friendly as ever to both of them.

"Oh, hey Winter." Micha said, a fake smile on his face.

"Hi?" she said back, making quick work of her WTF face.

"Micha was just leaving to go play football with the other football players." Craig said, gently pushing him to the Jocks table.

"He trying to make you into a _real_ Jock?" Winter asked as she sat next to Craig.

"Yeah, but I keep telling him that I don't want to be a Jock. I love Basketball and Football; I'm not stupid enough to be a Jock." He ran his hands threw his black hair.

"Neither is Micha, he has a 104 in math. A one-o-freakin-four, how is that possible?" Her brown eyes widened. Iggy slightly scooted closer to Nudge.

"So, Iggy, why exactly did you spend the night in my and Nudges dorm last night?" I looked at him, lifting up my eyebrows.

"Umm, well, you see… err, when two people love each other a lot, they tend to have something I like to call 'fun time'," Iggy had two sock puppets on his hands; one had a yellow yarn and fake red lips with blue google eyes, the other had Justin Beiber hair and these flirty eyes on it.

I saw Craig giggle and pick up a chicken strip. As Iggy explained 'fun time' to us all, he was getting chicken thrown at him by us.

"Then, once the clothes are off- Owe! Did you hit me with a piece of chicken?" Iggys eyebrows nit together and I laughed.

"No. We are really interested in this thing called 'fun time', do go on." Winter said to him and the bell rang right as I was going to throw a French fry at him.

"_Everyone __please __report __to __the __football __field __for __the __pep-rally __for __tonight__'__s __home __game.__"_ The principals voice rang over the inter calm. I groaned and Winter walk off in the opposite direction as us.

"Where is she going?" I asked Craig as he watched her go.

"Band hall. She is a bass drum player and it sucks." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Today is the pep-rally for the players and their…girl friends. The two of them go on the field and people sheer for who the think is the best. Last year it was Micha and Hanna that won. And this year I was sure it was going to be me and Winter; she can't go down because of the fact that she has to play during the time me and her would go down."

"Oh. That does suck. It'll work out for you guys though." I felt my cell vibrate and looked at it.

_Don__'__t __tell __Craig, __but __I__'__m __surprising __him __by __going __down __on __the __football __field! __- Winter_. Well that's convenient. I started walking and felt a cold hand on my back and turned to see the one and only Fang standing next to me. I hadn't seen him since this morning.

"You're sitting with me at the rally, right?" He asked, his black eyes looking very sad for some reason.

"Umm…Only if you're sitting with Iggy and Nudge. I was going to sit with them because of…" My eyes darted to Craig and the sad look on his face. "Something that is going to happen."

"Oh. Okay, I'll sit with you then." We talked and made our way to the large football field that had the schools mascot, a hawk, painted in the middle of it.

"Alright everyone, its time to introduce our football team! Coach Puckett, here is the mic." Counter Lady, from my first day, said handing the microphone to a man with red hair that had hair all on his head, except the middle of it.

"First off, #2: Kelton Braden! #5 Caleb Clay! #10 …" I ignored the rest and sighed. "#21: Ciara Meredith!" She got a lot of cheers. Ofcorse she was the only girl football player.

"#57: Craig Hensley!" He yelled into the mic. We all cheered. Then the Jr. High team was called.

"Next, The Saint Daniel High school Marching band!"

A chubby man wearing a Star Wars tee shirt grabbed the mic. "Okay, for winds we have: Alyssa Patterson: Trumpet. Bailey House: Trumpet. Ty Moon: Trumpet. Robert Clem: Trumpet. Jessica Surna: Clarinet. Gabby Phtony: Flute. Libby Norris: Flute. Kristen Marie: Flute. For Low Brass: Austin Coffman: Baritone. Kolby McCormick: Sousaphone Ronnie Smith: Tenor Sax. Tiffany Burns: French Horn. Tiffany Williams: Baritone. James Kruse: Sousaphone. For Percussion: Jeremy Cornett: Field Snare. William Lusk: Field Snare. Anthony Dietrich: Tenors. Brianna Collinsworth: Lowest Bass drum. Hunter Rowten: Second to lowest bass drum. Winter Emerson: Third Bass drum." We cheered loud and proud for her. Almost everyone did.

"Kasen James: Second Bass drum. Mark Gluten: Highest Bass Drum. Last but not least we have Cherish Gladden as our Drum Major." **(A/N:****Yes, ****I ****can ****name ****everyone ****and ****what ****they ****play ****in ****my ****marching ****band. ****Be ****jealous! ;) ****)**

Counter Lady grabbed the microphone, saying it was time for the School's Couple picking. I scoffed and looked around at the band and saw Winter jump down from the bleachers, rushing to get into the girls line. I saw Craig looking a bit sad as he got in line.

They started calling out names. Cody played basketball; he thought football was stupid and pointless. "Micha Larry and Hanna Harden." The crowd cheered. They said a few more names until they called the couple me and my friends where waiting for.

"Craig Hensley and Winter Emerson." The crowd cheered louder then they did for anyone else. At first Craig didn't notice her, but once he was standing in they're spot she walked up and looped her arm threw his, enlacing their fingers. He looked down at her and smiled while hugging her. The crowd awed and laughed.

After a few more names where called, it was time to pick a couple. The band was doing a drum roll now.

"And the Saint Daniel Academy's new School Couple is…"

**Haha Cliffy. ;) We all know who its gonna be lol. Love you all. ~~Winter**


	5. Jumping

"And the Saint Daniel Academy's new School Couple is. . . Micah and Hanna!" I gasped, along with everyone else in the crowd.

"What? No! That's not fair! It should be Winter and Craig, not that dumb ass and that. . . that whore!" Nudge yelled, waving her arms in anger towards our two friends.

I looked at Winter and was awe struck. I've never seen someone so happy, yet she lost.

Winters P.O.V

I could feel Craig's hand tighten on mine as they called the winners. Micah and Hanna again. I had no problem with them winning. I didn't want to anyway, due to the fact that all they were supposed to do is go around promoting school stuff and hugging up on each other all the time. Craig could hardly go in front of the class to do a speech.

"How are you smiling?" Craig asked as we walked off the Astroturf.

"I honestly don't care. I don't wanna be the people they all know as the schools happiest couple, because I know that we won't always be happy. That and I don't wanna be huggin' up on each other in front of people, you can hardly do a report in front of the class without getting nervous." I laughed at him.

"True. But it still would have been nice to win, let everyone see what a nice and beautiful person you are." He smiled and took my hand in his.

I snorted. "Beautiful? If I'm so beautiful how come my last boyfriend me called me a fat, ugly, retarded pig who wasn't worth the breath? He told me I shouldn't even wear shorts for Gods sake! I don't wanna think about what he said, but it just happens. I really think you-" He cut me off.

"Winter, I never even want you to think what that boy said was true. You are beautiful, nice, funny, sarcastic, and every thing I want in a girl. Screw him. I've seen you in shorts, and trust me, it's not bad at all. I love the way you are, and always will. Don't think down on yourself. " Craig was leaning forward and smiling.

I could feel my hands start to shake. Ugh, I thought I'd gotten over that years ago. Me and Craig had been going to the same school since first grade, along with Micah and Gabby. We were all excepted to this school for our abilities in our classes.

Craig for his athletics and academic abilities, same with Micah, Gabby for her cheer leading, and me for my writing and skills in band. It was amazing that we had been scoped out from everyone in our school when we were in the 8th grade. I remember the first time I ever talked to him. . . or well, more like texted.

It was at the beginning of 8th grade, October 30th and I found his number on Facebook, I typed it in my phone and texted him. That night, me and him had a long conversation about things, movies, books, writing, math. I had a crush on him before he ever liked me.

It wasn't until we all were riding in a van here, me and Craig seated together. That was the first time I'd ever talked to him face-to-face, really.

"Craig. You are so sweet." I smiled leaning to him.

"I try." I heard him chuckle before our lips were inches apart. I could feel his breath brush against my cheek and move close to my lips. C'mon. . . A little closer. . .

"HEY YOU TWO!" I jumped, almost falling in the proses, but luckily Craig had caught me.

"Hi Iggy." Craig groaned.

"Wasn't interrupting anything,was I?" Iggy grinned, knowing he was. Sighed and grasped Craig's hand.

"That's complete bull. You two shoulda won, hands down. Everyone in the crowd cheered for you, way more then Micah and Hanna. They probably only got it cause her mom is principal." Nudge slid her arm around Iggy and shot and angry look towards Mrs. Harden. Things like that have happened since I was younger.

"Not to mention shes a slut. She's probably banged everyone on the football team, including the coaches!" Fang exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows towards Craig and he raised his hands in the air, palms facing me. "Whoa. No she hasn't, trust me. I haven't even had my first kiss." We laughed at him and started walking towards the band bleachers for me to get my drum.

"That's not gonna last long with Winter hangin' around you, is it lover boy?" Iggy teasingly pushed Craig closer to me, making his hand touch my butt. His face turned bright red as he tried to stammer out an apology. I just laughed.

"I gotta go take my drum to the band hall. I'll see you all later. Bye!" I laughed and waved towards my friends.

It was hot, very sunny. Not even a little cloud in the sky. I loved it. I shrugged my thick black jackets arms up and continued walking, ignoring the stares I got from people for wearing my jacket in this weather.

I grabbed my carrier as soon as I was on the bleachers, hooked it into the hooks of my bass drum and shrugged my shoulders into it. I picked it up, gasping a little at the weight on my shoulders, boobs, and stomach.

"Jess! Tiffany! Wait up niggas!" I laughed as they looked at each other and stopped, holding in their laughter as I walked towards them fast.

"Wassup?" Tiffany said once I was with them.

"Nothin' much, just life. You?"

"Same bro." I laughed at our attempt at small talk.

"You know, everyone in the band cheered for you." Jessica said, taking a sucker and popping it in her mouth. The was chubby, in a good way though. Shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, as tall as me.

I snorted, "Doubtful. Anthony and Brianna hate me."

"Na, Brianna didn't. Anthony did though. We all know Hunter sure did. The boy loves you!" I laughed and remembered when I first got here that he hated me.

"Yeah, sure." We walked the rest of the way in silence down a dirt road, a short cut to the band hall. I wished that Brianna didn't hate me. I didn't even know why she did. It was just something that happened, out of the blue. She'd turned almost the whole drum line against me.

A cold rush of air hit me as the large doors opened to the band hall. I mumbled a thank you as someone held the door open for me; walked in and set my drum on its stand. Once it was off, I looked towards Brianna and Anthony and noticed them giggling and pointing at me. I smirked and flipped them off. They frowned and turned around.

Anthony was tall, grass green eyes, a little bit of a belly but not much, and an afro. Yes, he's white. It was awesome. Brianna was tall as well, though not taller then me. She had brown eyes and semi long hair. Jeremy looked at me and smiled and waved a bit, but quickly walked past me to join the other two. He used to be my best friend, but once Brianna got here he started treating me like a piece of trash on the ground around his feet.

I said good bye to my friends and walked out the door towards the edge of the campus. Me and Craig had found this old building a while back. It was old and abandoned. I loved it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted him.

_Hey! Meet me on the roof of the building! :) _Waiting for his reply, I reached the building and grasped the old ladder that was attached to it. It was rusty, little holes from were the rust was eating away at it. I held my breath as I placed a foot on it, praying to God that it wouldn't break at this point in time.

I wanted nothing more then to be up there, with the sun hitting my face and the wind threw my hair ,along with other things.

The ladder shook slightly as I jumped onto the roof and sighed with relief. The roof was completely flat, from edge to edge. Walking slowly, my feet traveled to the edge of the building. Glancing down to the ground, my heart pounded. How could I not be used to heights? Images of me falling to my death, being flat on the ground, puddles of blood around me. I shook them from my head and backed up.

Sitting on the ground, my heart calmed down and my thought raced. Max and Fang are so cute together, but does she not know that Lissa will possibly kill her? Eh, Max would have Lissa's ass kicked between five and ten seconds. She's tough. But Fang, he was a different story. Tall, dark, and sexy. He'll be torn probably.

A warm hand slithered on my neck, my eyes darted up. I grasped the hand and flipped them over my shoulder. The person landed gracefully on one knee, in a kneeling position.

"Whoa Winter, it's just me. You're fine." He stood up, regaining his head taller then me height.

"You know not to do that, I flip." I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his torso. I was sweating and he was to, It was our damn hoodies.

"Winter, you can take off your hoodie. No one is gonna see them. I'll take mine off to, okay?" Craig knew that it was getting really hot and I couldn't stand it. I let him go and pulled my hoodie off.

Craig had done the same, he has wearing a black tee shirt with the words, _Live life in Flight. Not in Fear. _I giggled at it. He smiled and pulled me towards him by the short sleeve on my tee. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"So, Winter dear, where were we before Iggy so rudely interrupted us?" a cheeky grin crept up onto his face and I smirked.

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe something like this..." I let my voice trail off, we leaned in. I could feel his breath on my lips, then a warm rush went threw me as his lips brushed mine. I then let go of him and ran, jumping off the building.


	6. Freaks

Winters P.O.V

I jumped; the wind rushing threw my hair, making it whip around my face.

"Winter! What the hell?" I laughed loudly as I heard Craig scream at me. I snapped my black wings out, catching the wind with them. I could hear him sigh in relief.

"Craig, c'mon! The wind is fine." I smiled at him and flapped my wings, beckoning him to come and join me. He looked around timidly. "No one will see us, just come on already." I crossed my arms and smirked at him.

I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I'm flying . . . Or well, why I have wings. I was still in my mother's stomach when scientists paid my parents ten-thousand dollars to enhance my genes by adding bird D.N.A. My mother was all for it, but my father didn't want me hurt. They needed help with bills, being the fact that they were only nineteen and twenty when they had me.

Craig however, his father was the on who discovered it. Its odd, how different someone can be from their parents. His father and mother both are rude, snooty, and very uncaring of others. Craig is nice, doesn't really judge anyone, and seems to do nothing but care for others.

I giggled as I saw him roll his eyes and run towards the edge of the building. He leaped off, laughing himself, and snapped his brown wings out. His wings were larger then mine, about 16-feet wide. Mine where only 14-feet.

"Feels good to stretch them out, doesn't it?" I said as he flew towards me, his brown eyes had a twinkle in them, from the rush of being hundreds of feet in the air.

"Very, but I think we should go higher. So no one will see us." He grabbed my hand the best he could.

I nodded in agreement and we flew towards the clouds.

Max P.O.V

I walked back to the school with Nudge, Iggy, and Fang.

"Well, at least Winter and Craig are happy, even if they didn't win." Nudge smiled as her and Iggy held hands.

"I guess, but in all honesty, I don't think her and Craig are gonna last." Fang rubbed the back of his neck, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"What? Why?" I asked, raising my eyes at him. He was such a downer sometimes, I mean who says that about his friends?

"They are two different people. Sometimes, I think that she's just gonna end up with this guy Stephen. They are more a like then anyone I know." His black eyes glanced nervously from me to Nudge, who was watching the ground, nodding slightly.

"Stephen? Who the hell is he?" I shoved my hands in my pockets; kicking up a rock and watching it roll.

"He is a guy who's, well not the best influence. Right now, he's visiting his family, because someone died. Stephen is more Winters type then Craig, a bad boy who doesn't really listen to anyone," Nudge sighed. "I mean, he's nice, but is really uncaring of what people think. They've known each other for, I dunno, probably a year or two now."

I rolled my eyes. "So? Just because he's more her type doesn't mean that she'll leave Craig for him, she's not heartless ya' know." Fang snorted and I shot a glare at him. He wasn't helping at all.

We arrived at the front doors to the dorms and Fang held them open for me and Nudge, but let it close on Iggy.

"Well, thanks for keeping the door open for me, asshole." Iggy said while rubbing his head from running into the door. I laughed, while Nudge hit Fang in the arm.

The hallways had a few people in them, but it was very quiet still.

"Why is it so quiet?" Iggy asked, his pale eyes staring at the air.

"They are probably getting ready for Social; you're not aloud back in the dorms after it starts. Cause one time some kids snuck in and got high and trashed the place." Fang laughed and opened my dorm room door for me and let me and Nudge in.

"Wow. . . They're not that smart. Well, boys, bye. We have to get ready, and I'm pretty sure you do to." I waved, and before they could say anything, shut the door in their faces.

"That wasn't very nice." Nudge giggled while prancing to the dresser to get out her bathing suit and a pair of shorts and a tank pink tank top.

"You're going to be swimming?" I made a face while grabbing a water bottle out of the little mini fridge and sat on my bed, swinging my leg over the side of it and crossing my ankles.

"Well, yeah. It is a beach. You're supposed to swim at them," She looked threw the dresser some more before pulling out a pink string bikini. "Do you think this one is a little . . . Sluttish?"

Yes. The thing would hardly cover up her boobs, so why would she want to wear it? But could I tell her that? Nope. I may not care to much what people think; I can't put down a friend. "Hmmm. . . No, not really. I like it." I made a fake smile at her.

Nudge's face shone. It was so easy to make her happy. She trotted off to the bathroom to get changed, while I looked for my shorts. My phone rang, I reached for it and looked at the text.

_Hey! See you in ten ;)-_ Cody. I smiled and put the phone on my bed. I opened my dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts, folded at the bottom of them. I stripped myself of my pants and put them on/

I knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Nudge, I'm going to see Cody. I'll see you later." I heard a muffled bye. I grabbed my phone and water and walked out the door, into the now busy hallways and saw him at the other end of the hall, smiling at me.

I smiled back, giving him a small wave. "Hey." I looked at him. His hair brushed into his eyes slightly, almost hiding them. He had a little sprinkle of freckles across his nose, I had just noticed them.

"Hey, Babe. Ready to go?" He reached for my hand and I took it, entwining my fingers with his.

"Well, yeah. If I wasn't I'd still be in my room getting ready." I giggled, but all he did was role his eyes. Rude.

We made our way to theater in silence. As we where walking, I kept my gaze locked to the ground, fallowing the walkway. When I finally looked up, a certain Red Headed Wonder stood in front of us.

"Hey Cody." She gave a light, flirty smile to him, ignoring me until while walking off she ran into me.

"Watch it slut." I scowled, glaring at her.

"Why don't you, freak." She laughed a wicked laugh before turning on her heel and walking off.

Trying to go after, Cody tightened his grip on my hand and gave me a look.

"Just let her be, Max. She's not worth it." I sighed and nodded, agreeing with him. He smiled and we walked into the doors.

It was big, a large white screen was at the front of the chairs, all of which where green and squishy looking. I scanned the crowd for my friends, any of them really, when I spotted Winter and Craig sitting in the back talking and laughing.

"Why don't we go and sit by them?" I pointed, only to watch Cody make a face.

"Them? They're freaks. I mean, look at 'em." I raised my eyebrows and let his hand go.

"Then ya' know what? I guess that makes me a freak to." I left him and made my way over to my two friends. Their hair was windblown and messy, Winters pulled back into a loose pony tail, Craig was putting on his beani.

"Hey, Max! Why aren't you with Cody?" Winter stood up and gave me a hug, while her eye brows knitted together with slight worry.

"He's a dick. So, I left him alone to come and hangout with my friends." I smiled and sat next to Winter's chair. She shrugged and sat down, pulling her phone out and smiling a little, answering a text then turning her phone off.

Fang, Iggy, and Nudge walked up, Nudge looking as giggly and hyper as ever, Iggy and Fang into a deep conversation about some new COD game. They sat and we talked a little before Mrs. Harden walked up to the front with a microphone.

"All right, everyone ready for tonight's Social?" Cheers rang out threw the theater. "Awesome! Tonight's movie is: Saw: The Final Chapter." More cheers, and the lights dimmed. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, propping my feet on the chair infront of me, ready for the movie to start.


End file.
